


With the Stars

by blind_magdalene (reinedelutin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinedelutin/pseuds/blind_magdalene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hermione set the birds after Ron in HBP, she sits in the Astronomy Tower. Minerva offers an ear. Mother/daughter type chat insues. one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Stars

Hermione sat in the Astronomy Tower after midnight, looking up at the stars, tear stains on her cheeks as she tried to forget what happened with Ron after the celebration in the common room. She knew Harry had a point – Ron was a prat, but that didn't make her heart hurt any less. She heard a cough and spun around, hoping it wasn't Snape.

Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, consternation flitting on her face. Her anger seemed to die at the sight of the tear-stains and concern took over.

"Ms. Granger?" Her eyes narrowed. Hermione sighed and turned her attention back to the stars. McGonagall's expression softened and she moved to sit next to her student.

"Ah, I see. Boy troubles. Mr. Weasley, I presume?" She studied Hermione's face. Hermione gave a wry grin.

"Who else? The bloody prat is with Lavender now. I've liked him for years, she notices him because he's the keeper who won the cup, and he chooses her. I'm his best friend. I know he was jealous of Victor. Why her?" She turned her tear-filled eyes at the older woman, pleading.

As much as she felt Weasley did not deserve Hermione, she knew love didn't just choose anyone. She sighed and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Don't give up. Let him go for now. If it is meant to be, he'll come back. If not, it's not. If you truly love him, you'll let go and just wait." Hermione blinked, sighed, and then nodded. She stood and headed for the door before turning back.

"Thank you Professor. That really helped a lot." Minerva smiled back. Hermione turned to leave.

"Oh, Ms. Granger," Hermione paused, not turning around.

"Detention after dinner tomorrow for being out of bed." Hermione smiled as she left.

Professor McGonagall smiled as she stood, glancing out of the window as she headed out after her student. She supposed she'd pay a visit to the hospital wing in the morning to see how Mr. Weasley was doing after his 'random' encounter with some birds.


End file.
